Summer with the Malfoys
by Crunchy Quill
Summary: Complete!
1. Chapter One

Summary-After an attack on the Weaselys, Ginny and Ron are taken in by a relative they wish hadn't been on the tapestry. Ron leaves under fishy circumstances, and Ginny realizes the only one who can protect her from the man who ordered the attack is his own son. Disclaimer-All characters and situations are based on the septology in progress by JK Rowling. However the plot line is mine. Author's Note-Lethifolds are mentioned in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander, aka JKR  
  
Chapter One-Malfoy Manor  
It had all come down to this, Ginny thought as she stood in front of Malfoy Manor with her brother Ron and two aurors, taking their trunks up to the doors. Just a week ago, she had been wishing her family had more money and better things, now all she wanted was her family back. The attack was awful, only Ron and she had survived. They had stayed with Tonks a few days before Dumbledore decided to have them stay with her mother's cousin by marriage, Narcissa. Ron was fuming, furious for being forced to stay with the Malfoy's. Ginny was equally angry, the last thing they needed was Draco and his parents making fun of her late family. She looked up with dread as Kingsley Shacklebolt rang the doorbell. It had been late at night, and no one stirred in the house that appeared as if held up by magic. That isn't to say that nothing stirred.  
Ginny Weasely had felt something heavy drape across her feet. She assumed it was a blanket and turned over on her side. Her eyes shot open as she realized the blanket was slowly moving towards her. Carefully she reached across her lamp stand and clutched her wand. The blanket or whatever it was stopped moving and for an instant she thought it had all been a nightmare when it shot at her face, twisting around her legs so she couldn't move away. Ginny then screamed and flailed her arms so she could point her wand at the black shroud that resembled a cloak of a dementor. That's it, dementors, patronus. Come on, happy memory. The cloak wrapped around her face, trying to suffocate her as she struggled with the patrounus.  
"Expecto Patronum!" Someone shouted from the doorway. An enormous, silver, hairy giant lifted a club and knocked the cloak away. Ginny pulled herself up and caught a glimpse of her brother Ron before he had thrown himself at her in a hug. "Are you alright?" he asked, releasing her.  
"What was that?"  
"Lethifold, there was one in my room as well." He answered.  
"Where's Mum and Dad?" Ginny asked, and Ron's face was drained of the little color still in it. He ran out of the room and up a flight of stairs, with Ginny hot on his heels. Just as she was about to enter her parent's room, Ron caught her shoulder and turned her around. "I don't want you to look." He whispered in her ear. She broke down into tears, and buried her head in his chest, while he continued to stare at the gory mess. He remembered studying Lethifolds in class; they suffocated their victims, and then ate them. The one that had attacked his parents hadn't finished.   
Ginny suddenly pushed her brother away and ran down the steps. "Ginny!" He had followed after her and nearly collided with her when she stopped in front of the old clock, telling where the Weasely's were. She put her hand to her mouth as she saw that everyone was pointed at mortal peril, except for Ron and her who were now at home. She then pulled her hand away and watched, helpless as her parents hands disappeared from the clock itself. Bill's disappeared next, followed by Fred, George, and Percy. Charlie's stayed at mortal peril a few more minutes and then disappeared as well. Ron gripped her shoulders and said, "Come on, we've got to tell the Order."   
Ginny snapped out of her flashback when the enormous oak doors were opened. A tall man with a pointed chin and long silver blonde hair glared down at the now only Weaselys. "Well, well, well what have we got here?" he drawled, glaring at Ron, who glared back, viciously.   
"Lucius!" A woman's voice rang out. "I told you that I would be taking care of the children! Severus is looking for you in the parlor." She said, dropping the hint quite severely that her husband was supposed to leave. Lucius gave a curt nod, glared once again, and swept away, his heels clicking on the marble floor.   
Ginny looked up at Narcissa, who's own silvery hair was held back in a severe bun. She smiled down at them and said, "Come on in, you two." She snapped her fingers and a house-elf appeared next to them instantly. "Take their trunks to their rooms, Nellie." She commanded. The house-elf squeaked and disappeared with a resounding crack, along with the luggage. The two aurors, Kingsley and Tonks, hugged them goodbye and disapparated. "I'll take you to your rooms." She said, kindly.   
Ginny caught her brother's eye and they mutely agreed; Mrs. Malfoy was a lot nicer than they had ever given her credit for.   
She led them up a flight of stairs and turned left and said to Ron, "Here's your room, dear. I'll have someone come and get you when dinner is ready. You're welcome to take a look around." Ron nodded and went into the room.   
Ginny heard a crash as she was led up to the next floor and winced; she knew immediately that Ron had broken something in his anger at Mr. Malfoy. Narcissa looked at the stairs behind her and muttered, "Poor boy." She led Ginny around the corner and opened a door to one of the many rooms. "Here you are, Ginerva."   
Ginny spun around, "What did you call me?" she asked.   
"Well, that's the name you're mother gave you, my middle name, in fact. We were close when we were younger. I assumed that's what she called you." Mrs. Malfoy said, in an almost apologetic manner. "Do you go by a different name?"   
"Well, Ginny's my nickname; I just hadn't heard that for a while, it startled me." She explained.   
"Oh. Well, I'll have my son come and fetch you when dinner's ready. Feel free to look around."   
"Thank you." Ginny said, Mrs. Malfoy nodded. Ginny shut the door and looked around her room. There was a nice bed, a large vanity, and a diamond chandelier. Its cheerful glow didn't match her mood and she waved her hand at it, causing the light to go out. All that lit the room now was a few candles, scattered across the room. She looked incredibly out of place in her jeans and muggle tee shirt. Ginny glanced at her trunk and walked past it. There was a large wardrobe next to two glass doors, with white silk drapes. Ginny pulled up a corner of the silk and saw a balcony that overlooked the grounds. The sky was grey, rain just now starting to fall from the clouds.   
Ginny sighed and turned around and jumped back in surprise. Draco Malfoy was standing with his black booted foot on her bed. "Is-is it dinner already?" she asked, not knowing any other reason for him being there.   
"Not yet." He answered; his grey eyes matched the sky outside. "My mother wanted me to say hello, so here I am." He answered, raising his hand, in a bored gesture.   
"Hello." She said, coldly.   
"Wonderful, now I can go and say hello to the other Weasel." He drawled. He got up to go and while shutting her door said, "Dinner's ready at six thirty; I hope I won't have to remind you, no matter how sad your pathetic Weasely memory is."   
"Get out!" Ginny shouted, throwing an enchanted snow globe at him, just as the door shut. It hit the wood door and exploded into a thousand pieces; the nymph inside screaming. Ginny tried to calm herself down as her hands shook with anger. The nymph flew out of the shattered globe and zoomed off. She heard several bangs from downstairs and knew that Ron had similarly lost control. _I hope Ron throttles him!_ She thought, furious. She checked her watch. It was only ten past five. What was she going to do for an hour and a half?   
She heard the thunder from outside and moved over to the wardrobe to look for a cloak. She gasped when she opened it; it was full to bursting with wonderful cloaks of every kind. Ginny pulled out a pale blue one and wondered if the wardrobe only carried cloaks. Ginny knit her eyebrows together and shut the door, _I need boots_. She thought, and then opened the door again. There were shelves now, lined with an assortment of boots. She raised her eyebrows in surprise and pulled out some plain black ones. Quickly putting on the cloak and boots, she went out into the hall and downstairs to the grounds. Ginny fastened the cloak tighter, but didn't bother pulling up the hood. She went and sat down next to the small lake, watching the ripples that the rain caused in the water.   
Draco Malfoy was standing under a tree, being shielded from the rain by the tree and his black cloak. He watched as Ginny came outside and sat at the water's edge. Her fiery red hair was a mess of curls that cascaded down her back. He thought of what it must be like to, not only, lose your parents, but all your siblings, save one, as well. He felt horrible for what he had said earlier, but the pity didn't last very long. He now glared at her, bitterly. He had lost his parents in a way. He remembered his father being a kind man, his mother always laughing, that was before Lucius had sunk so far into the Dark Arts. In fact, he had been shocked at how kind his mother had been to the Weaselys. _It must be because she was once friend's with their mum._   
He shrugged these thoughts away and watched Ginny punch the water with anger. The rain falling around Ginny had suddenly turned to blood. Draco realized she had done magic without meaning to and watched as the blood caught on her cloak and hair. He had never done magic that could affect the weather before and was rather impressed that she could. Although it probably took a lot of grief to do.   
Draco stepped out from under the tree and walked up to the girl. She didn't notice him, just the rain. Draco knelt down next to her and she became vaguely aware of him. "Come out to make fun of my family, have you?" she said, savagely.   
Ginny felt his hand pull her chin up to look her in the eye. "No." he whispered, watching as the blood pattered onto his pale hands and slide down her cheek.   
Her lip trembled and she turned to the clouds, "I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry." Ginny's voice was strained and he whispered, "No one's going to get angry at you for crying." At this, she completely broke down. Draco tensed as she leaned against him, and cried. She didn't even bother using her hands to hold herself up, she was full of misery and her shoulders shook even though she didn't make any noise while she cried. He patted her back and watched as the blood continued to fall on them. Draco sat there with her a few minutes before whispering in her ear, "Come on." He helped her to her feet and placed an awkward kiss on her forehead. Tears still falling, Ginny looked up in his eyes and then walked back to the Manor. He followed after her and noted with some pride that the blood had turned back to steadily falling rain.


	2. Chapter Two

Summary-After an attack on the Weaselys, Ginny and Ron are taken in by a relative they wish hadn't been on the tapestry. Ron leaves under fishy circumstances, and Ginny realizes the only one who can protect her from the man who ordered the attack is his own son.   
Disclaimer-All characters and situations are based on the septology in progress by JK Rowling. However the plot line is mine.  
  
Chapter Two-An Interesting Party   
The next morning, Ginny woke to someone knocking on her door. She pulled the quilt her mother had made around her shoulders and stepped over to open the door. It was Nellie, the house-elf. "Please Miss!" she squeaked, "Master wishes to see everyone in the parlor now.  
"Now? Alright, thank you. Could you come back in a few minutes and show me how to get to the parlor, please?"   
Nellie nodded and smiled saying, "Nellie will be most pleased to assist young Miss."   
"Thank you." Ginny shut the door and opened the wardrobe, not knowing what it was she was looking for. One thing was for sure, she couldn't go downstairs in one of the twin's old tee shirts. There were several dresses, nice dresses, she noted as she looked through them. She reached in the back and pulled out a black long sleeved shirt, and a pair of jeans. She quickly brushed her hair and pulled it back in a high pony tail, with a few tendrils framing her face. She heard a knock at the door and opened it just as she slipped into a pair of black socks.  
Nellie was standing at the door and said shrilly, "Nellie come to take Miss to the parlor."   
"Thank you." Forgetting her shoes, Ginny followed Nellie down to the first floor and across the hall to where the parlor was. Ginny pulled open the oak doors and saw that Mr. Malfoy was sitting next to the coffee table and Mrs. Malfoy was sitting in an arm chair next to him. Ron, whose tousled hair was in a mess, was sitting on the far end of the black couch with Draco sitting lounge-like at the other end.  
"So good of you to join us." Lucius drawled, impatiently. Ginny went over to the couch and sat a bit closer to her brother than Draco, with her legs crisscrossed. Draco raised an eyebrow to her black socks but didn't say anything. "Now then, perhaps we can get on with what I've wanted to say." Ron glared at Mr. Malfoy and put his arm, protectively around his baby sister. Mr. Malfoy sneered and continued, "I am playing host to a few friends of mine this evening and I expect all of you to participate in the festivities." He glared at the two red heads upon saying this. "I also," he continued, "expect you to wear proper attire." Ginny grimaced at her socks and mentally cursed herself for not putting on shoes. "Be here at seven o'clock sharp, in this house there is no such thing as fashionably late." He glared at Ginny, who wiggled her toes to attempt to irritate him. "Get out!" he snapped.   
Draco, with ten times more grace than a teenage boy ought to have, stood from his chair and moved to the door. Ginny got out of her seat and led Ron away from the parlor. As they left Ron muttered aloud, "...that smug git, have a few friends over my head, more like have the few freaks who didn't go to Azkaban over, what a filthy stinking..."  
"Hey Weasely." Draco snapped once the door had shut behind him. "I'd appreciate your not insulting my father, in case you haven't noticed, I've not insulted your muggle-loving git of a father for a while now."   
Ginny stopped walking and glared at Draco. She pushed Ron's arm away and ran up the staircases. _What'd I say that for?_ Draco wondered, cursing himself. Ginny slammed her door shut and ripped open the balcony doors. She heard a knock on her door and shouted, "Just go away Ron!" The door opened anyway and she wasn't surprised to see Draco instead. "Where's Ron?"   
"No idea, probably got lost on the second floor." He drawled.   
Ginny marched up to him, her Weasley temper getting the best of her. "You know, you've got a lot of nerve, just saying that and then coming up here and if you think that I'm going-"   
"I know, and I wanted to apologize." Draco said, holding a finger to her lips. She noticed that his drawl had vanished. "I'm sorry, and I shouldn't have said that about your father."   
Ginny continued to just stare at him and was very conscious of the fact that they were very close to each other, his fingers resting on her lips. His face came closer but he pulled away as someone rapped on the door. Draco, pushed one of her curls behind her ear and said, "I'll just be going then." She watched him as he opened the door to go and no sooner had he left than Ron came in.   
"What was Malfoy doing in here?" he demanded.   
"Nothing, he was apologizing." Ginny said matter-of-factly.   
"He bloody well wasn't!" Ron shouted.   
"Ron calm down and go get some sleep if you must."   
"Ginny, I saw him looking at you, and I don't want you to get hurt."   
"And I won't, I have six-" she faltered and said, "I have you to watch my back."   
Ron nodded and said, "I'll see you later then." Once he'd left, Ginny realized just how hungry she was. It was nearly twelve thirty and she hadn't eaten breakfast yet._ No wonder everyone was down there before me._ She thought. Ginny left the room and wondered briefly where the kitchens were.   
She heard Narcissa's voice say, "The kitchen's down seven rooms from the parlor, dear." She spun around to see Mrs. Malfoy smiling at her.   
"How'd you-"   
"You weren't at breakfast, you had to have gotten hungry at some time." She said, answering her unfinished question.   
"Thanks." Ginny sped down the steps and she quickly found her way to the kitchens. Almost a dozen house-elves were working hard, cleaning dishes and preparing lunch.   
Nellie saw Ginny and squealed, "Would Miss like something from Nellie?"   
"Yes, could I have some food, I'm afraid I slept through breakfast."   
"Of course young Miss!" Six house-elves appeared, almost instantly, carrying a tray laden with sandwich squares, complete with toothpick. Ginny smiled and thanked them as she put three or four in a white, cloth napkin. Knowing how her brother was always hungry, she went over to his room and knocked on the door.   
"Would you bloody house-elves quit bugging me?" his voice called as he opened the door. "Oh. Hey Gin."   
"The bloody house-elf would like to give you a snack." She squeaked, in an uncanny impersonation of the house-elves.   
Ron laughed and let her in to sit down. She did and took one of the sandwich corners while he took two for himself. "How'd you know I was hungry?"   
"You're Ron Weasley, aka the bottomless pit." Ron grinned and patted his stomach in a proud way, well if you can pat your stomach proudly. They finished eating and then played a game of chess.  
  
Guests for Mr. Malfoy's 'party' started arriving a few minutes before seven. Ginny had made sure she was ready to go downstairs an hour before she had to so as not to anger Mr. Malfoy with her. She had her red curls held back with two barrettes she'd gotten from her old boyfriend, Michael for Christmas and wore a pair of emerald earrings. When she opened the wardrobe, there was only one dress there, and she assumed it had been picked for her, by who she didn't know. The fabric was like the silk drapes on her windows. It was as deep a green as her earrings. She looked herself over in the mirror. The dress was designed as a v-neck and her shoulders were bare. When she moved, it moved, like water. Ginny heard her watch beeping and checked the time, seven. She grabbed her high-heeled shoes and practically flew down the stairs to get to the parlor on time.   
Draco rolled his eyes when he saw Ron come down, that red hair was like a target on him, standing out horribly with his maroon dress robes. He grinned to himself, Weasely obviously hadn't figured out how the wardrobes worked. He took a sip of his punch and turned to see Ginny rushing down the stairs. She bent down and slipped into the pair of heels she had been carrying and her hair tumbled down, over her face. His eyes widened when she straightened up, and pushed her hair irritably behind her shoulders. _Heavens above,_ He thought. _Good lord she's beautiful._  
Ginny walked over as gracefully as she could to her brother and tapped him on the shoulder. Ron turned around and began to say, "I was wondering where you went, what took you so long? Leaving me alone with a bunch of death eaters- What are you wearing?" Ron asked when he saw his baby sister all dressed up.   
"Clothes, would you rather I didn't cause that can be arranged-" Ginny began, making her brother practically go into cardiac arrest.   
"Well I wouldn't object to that." Draco drawled.   
Ginny's cheeks flushed as Ron turned to Malfoy and said dangerously, "You wouldn't believe how many ways I can guarantee that that wouldn't happen."   
Draco shrugged, indifferent and took a sip of his drink before saying, "She'll do fine, just like always." He laid his drink down and put a hand suggestively on Ginny's waist. She slapped his hand away and Ron, whose ears were crimson by now, stepped between them.   
"Back off Ferret Face."   
"Whatever you say, King Weasel." Draco said. He turned to get his drink and hummed to his self, 'Weasely is our King'.   
"Ron, you need to cool down, okay?" Ginny said, grabbing onto her brother's robes. "I'm going to go and get a drink now." Ron didn't say anything, so Ginny released him and walked over to the drinks.   
Just as she was ladling herself some punch, someone snaked their arm around her waist and slurred, "Well aren't you a pretty thing..." Ginny turned around, disgusted to see none other than Goyle Senior.   
"Pardon me?" she snapped, pushing his fleshy hand away.   
"You must want somewhere more private, I understand. I'll show you a good time, as I'm sure you'll show me." He said. Ginny gave him a revolted look as he tried to steer her to another room.   
Someone bumped into Mr. Goyle and spilled their drink all over his cloak. "Oh, I'm sorry that my date and I bumped into you Mr. Goyle." Draco said his grey eyes completely black. Ginny was so startled and grateful, she didn't even tell him off when he put his arm around her shoulders.   
"Your date, eh?" Mr. Goyle asked. "I see, better keep a good hold on her, Draco, I almost confused her with your father's infamous entertainment." Mr. Goyle gave a hearty laugh and walked away, with Draco's eyes shooting him death glares.   
Ginny turned to him and said, "Infamous entertainment?"   
Draco looked down at her and said, "Yes, and as Mr. Goyle loves to tell me, the day's before You-Know-Who's defeat were always memorable." Draco said with disgust.   
"Well thank you for stopping him from re-creating that entertainment."   
"Your welcome." Draco actually smiled and Ginny thought for an instant how nice it made him look before they were interrupted.   
"Did I hear right, something about a date I believe?" Draco turned and grinned. Behind him was a boy, his shoulder length black hair pulled back and tied with a red band.   
"Hello Zambini."   
"Malfoy." Draco took his hand that wasn't around Ginny's shoulders and shook his friend's. "And am I right in saying you're a Weasley?" The boy asked.   
"Yes." Ginny said, "My name's Ginny." Blaise Zambini shook her hand, but didn't say anything. Ron suddenly came over and pulled Draco's arm off of his sister. "Ron-" Ginny began.   
"I don't want to hear it." Ron took her by her elbow and walked her away a few feet and started demanding an explanation, while she put her hands on her hips in frustration.   
"A Weasley, Malfoy?" Zambini questioned, his grin gone.   
Draco beckoned his hand and said, "Walk with me." They left the room and Malfoy began to explain the circumstances why Ron and Ginny were staying with them and what had occurred only moments before while they walked down the corridor.   
"The lethifolds killed everyone?"   
"All but Ginny and that git."   
"And Goyle's dad tried to hit on her?"   
"That's what it looked like."   
"And you poured your drink all over his robes?"   
"Yep."   
"Wow, interesting party, Malfoy." Draco grinned and then Blaise said, "Man, I got to get back to Pansy; she'll be looking for me."   
"Later Zambini." Draco said. He continued to walk down the corridor when he heard raised voices from his father's office. He perked his ears up and listened.   
"What more must I tell you Avery? The attack failed, two survived what was meant to kill all of them!" Lucius Malfoy shouted.   
"But perhaps we can use it to our advantage. They do know something about the Order of the Phoenix. We could learn more about it from them, perhaps even where the headquarters are."   
"We know where headquarters are, apparently though the fidealus charm is upon it! And I can't simply get rid of them; hundreds of aurors know that the children are in my family's care! Besides we would have to force them to tell us!"   
"The girl may be easier to glean information from. She seems on an emotional roller coaster. She trusts your wife and perhaps even your son, just have him get closer to her and eventually she'll crack."   
"Her fool of a brother is too overprotective to let her anywhere near my son for more than a few seconds!"   
"Then get rid of her brother."   
"I can't simply kill him!"   
"But you could send him away." Draco turned away and went back to the party disgusted. It was his own father who had done this to Ginny and her brother. He wasn't sure what they meant by the Order of the Phoenix but it must be something against Voldemort to have his father that angry. He paused before going into the parlor. He couldn't just tell Ginny who had planned the attack, for tonight it seemed like she had forgotten it, and he didn't want her angry at him. He sighed and walked into the parlor to see Ginny still being berated by her brother.   
"I mean have you forgotten the fact our family is completely at war with his? We have been ever since-"   
"Ever since 1836 when a Malfoy stabbed a Weasley to death, I know, I know."   
"Actually it was the Weasley who started it, accused the Malfoy of poisoning their crops, if I recall." Draco said from behind them. "Can't you drop it Ron, I mean it's been what a hundred and sixty years?"   
Ginny cocked her eyebrow at him in surprise and grinned, "Well Ron never told me that a Weasley started this whole mess." She looked at Ron expectantly.   
"What did it matter since the Malfoy did poison the crops!?"   
"Sure he did." Ginny rolled her eyes and said to no one in particular, "When's this party over anyway?"   
Draco checked his watch and said, "Another hour."   
"Urgh! How do you put up with these every other week?"   
Draco shrugged and said, "Want a tour of the place to pass the time?"   
"I suppose so." She said, shrugging.   
"Oh no you don't, you're staying right here where I can keep an eye on you." Ron said, pretty much to both of them with a threatening gleam in his eye. He held on to his sister's elbow and kept her within two feet of himself. Draco scowled as did Ginny. That git wouldn't trust him with Ginny for half a second, although he hadn't given him any reason to trust him, but that was beside the point.   
The party was soon over and guests were leaving. Blaise came up to say goodbye to Draco and Ginny before he left, causing even more trouble with Ron. "How does he know you?"   
"Draco introduced us earlier."   
"Oh really, who else did Malfoy introduce you to?"   
"No one."   
"Who'd you introduce to Ginny?" Ron said turning on Draco.   
Before he could reply Ginny cut him off. "Ron would you stop, I don't need a bloody body guard."   
"I'm not being your body guard; I'm just trying to-"   
"Ronald Weasley, I can take care of myself and you know that better than anyone!"  
"Even against Malfoy?"   
"Hey!" Malfoy said indignantly.   
"Remember Umbridge's office, who was it that attacked him with that hex?"   
"Did you have to bring that up?" Draco groaned.   
Ron opened his mouth to contradict her and she threw up her hands in surrender. "Fine, I'll go and lock myself in a closet for the rest of the night shall I?"  
"That'd be perfect." Ron shouted.  
"Ooh!" Ginny stomped upstairs and to her room.  
Draco turned to Ron and asked, "With me or without me in the closet as  
well?"  
"Malfoy!" 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three- A Fencing Lesson   
Try as she might, Ginny couldn't seem to wake up in time for breakfast. It was probably because she had a restless sleep, never getting to bed before midnight. Ron noticed how tired she was and of course thought it was because she was busy with someone, in other words Draco Malfoy.   
Draco thought it was highly amusing to watch him accuse her of seeing him and then even more so amusing when Ginny would explode in her brother's face. "Ron I told you that you can trust me, it's not my problem if you don't."   
"The heck it isn't your problem!" Ginny sighed and forked some potato. That night she was determined to get a good night's sleep.   
After dinner, Ginny hurried down to the kitchens and requested some dreamless sleep potion from Nellie. For once she got to sleep easily. The next morning she quickly dressed in a white tank top and blue jeans. Her hair she left down and in an act of rebellion didn't bother with socks or shoes. She arrived at breakfast before Ron or Mrs. Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy wasn't there either, which she thought was rather odd. Draco was though and he grinned when he saw her bare feet.   
"What's so funny?" She asked, sitting down.   
"You don't seem to be intimidated by my father in the slightest."   
"Not really. Where is your father anyway? I thought he said skipping meals was not an option."   
"I don't know where he is, doesn't really matter though, he wouldn't tell me anyway."   
"What do you mean?"   
"Nothing." Draco shook his head and dug a spoon into his cereal. "So," Draco said, changing the subject. "What's with you and not wearing shoes?"   
Ginny grinned and said, "I don't know actually. Probably a whole bunch of reasons, right now it's to make your dad angry."   
"Looks like its working." A voice drawled. Ginny jumped to see Mr. Malfoy striding over to her seat. He clamped his icy hands on her shoulders and hissed in her ear. "Go and put some shoes on." Ginny winced and got up once he had released her. She walked over to the stairs and when he barked, "Now!" she broke into a run.   
Draco kept his head down once his father sat down and looked up when he heard Ginny return. He went red with anger when she saw the marks where his father's fingers had dug into her shoulders. Draco glared at his father who didn't notice, he was too busy caressing his wand.  
Ron then walked in, his face sort of blank. "Hey Gin, Hermione's invited Harry and I over for a week or two and she's expecting me in about a half hour. I'll pack my trunk and go."  
"W-what?" she asked.   
"I'm going to finish packing and I'll take Pig with me, is that alright?" Ginny was at a loss for words. Why would Hermione only invite Ron, especially after what had just happened to the two of them? More over, why would Ron just leave her like this? "Hey, everything alright?" he asked again.   
"Yeah I-I guess so-"   
"Great, see you." Ron then turned around and left to go and pack his trunk.  
Ginny stared at her plate and muttered, "I'm not hungry." She slammed her fork down and went up to her room. Draco furrowed his brow and turned to his father, who was smiling slightly.  
Ron came down a few minutes later and said, "Where's Ginny?"   
"She went up to her room." Lucius said curtly.   
"Oh. Well tell her I said goodbye." Ron dragged his trunk and the owl over to the fireplace in the parlor.   
Draco got up and ran after him. "What do you think you're doing, Weasley?" he snapped.   
"Going over to Hermione's."   
"I can see that, is there a reason you're not even going to say goodbye to Ginny much less have her go with you?"   
"It's none of your business Malfoy."   
"Yeah it is! She's a wreck, what's she going to do by herself?"   
"She's got you doesn't she?" This took Draco so much by surprise it gave Ron time enough to throw in a pinch of floo powder and call out Hermione's address. Draco took a step back when he heard a crash from upstairs and realized it was Ginny. He hurried to her room and opened the door. Ginny had thrown a lamp at the door, thinking it was Ron and was furious when she saw Draco duck the lamp instead.   
"What do you want?" she asked, trying and failing to calm down.   
"Are you alright?"   
"No, I'm not alright! My entire family's been murdered except for my brother, who leaves me just because Hermione wants to have him over to hang out! I'm stuck in a house where I'm expected to go to party's where I'm mistaken for entertainment and where I can't even go around barefoot without having someone scare the life out of me! I keep having horrible nightmares and I-I just want to kill something!" Ginny shouted, taking a flower vase and throwing it at the wall.   
"Would stabbing at someone take your mind off things?" Draco asked, stepping a few feet in front of her.   
"Don't get smart with me, Malfoy!"   
Draco bit back a comeback. It was bad enough Ginny was referring to him by his surname again. "Just trust me." He opened the door, holding it open, and she followed him, her arms crossed. Draco led her down to the first floor and into a room that's primary function seemed to be a collection of paintings. Ginny raised her eyebrows as he walked over to a full size painting of a woman, clutching a skull. "Cat whiskers." Draco said, the woman nodded and the picture swung open.   
"Cat whiskers?"   
"Would you have ever guessed it as the password?"   
"Not in this house." She muttered, following him into a high ceiling room, lined with... "Swords?" Draco grinned and handed her a fencing sword, then took one for himself. "So you really meant it. I can just stab at you?"   
Draco nodded and Ginny looked down at the sword, silent. "You're not going to hurt me; I've been around swords since I was six." She stayed silent and bit her lip. Draco laughed and said, "I won't hurt you either."   
"Promise?"   
"Yes. Come on, or do I need to remind you why your so angry at Ron for ditching you in the first place?" he said, his drawl back. Ginny lunged at him and Malfoy easily blocked her. "In fencing, you hold the sword with one hand and balance yourself with the other." He corrected.   
"Then let's quit fencing, hand me a real sword." Ginny said, taking him by surprise. Draco took the swords back to their place and threw her a jewel incrusted sword. Ginny caught it by the handle and waited for him to get himself a real sword as well.   
He did so and came back, "Have at me, Weasel." Ginny slashed the sword at him and he quickly dodged it. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._ He thought when she jabbed at him, forcing him to dive on the floor. He let go of the sword and his arms caught him as he kicked a leg out, knocking into her ankles, which caused her to fall to the ground next to him.   
Ginny lay flat on her back and glared at Draco when he leaned over her, almost too close for comfort. "You need to bend your knees so you can keep your footing." He said matter-of-factly.   
"Really?" she breathed.   
"Yeah." Next thing he knew he was kissing her. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He pulled her up, so that they were in a sitting position and ran his hands along her back. She pulled away and for an instant he thought she was going to slap him, but she merely smiled and kissed him again. Ginny closed her eyes. She had never been kissed like this before. Draco wrapped one of her curls in his fingers and kissed her all along her neck.   
She put a hand on the back of his neck and whispered, "Not so fast."   
Draco grinned and brushed his lips against hers. "Whatever you say." He whispered in her ear. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four-Harmful Home  
Draco had left the table after dinner and was heading towards his bedroom. He shut the door behind him and threw his cloak on the bed. "You might want to watch where you throw things, Draco." Lucius' voice said. Draco looked up, startled. His father got up from his bed and walked over to him. "How was your fencing lesson with little Miss Weasley?" He drawled, a slight smile on his lips.   
Draco quickly changed his expression to indifference and shrugged, saying, "You were right, Weasleys are awful swordsmen."   
"But excellent kissers, am I right Draco?" Draco didn't say anything but his stony expression was enough to confirm what his father already knew to be true. His father smiled and said, "You heard Avery and my conversation did you not?"   
"Yes."   
"Yes?"   
"Yes Father."   
"And so you are going along with it perfectly, not even asking whether you had to or not. I must say I'm proud of your initiative."   
Draco furrowed his brow, what was his father talking about? "How am I going along with it perfectly?"   
"You know what we were talking about, don't play stupid just for more praise, boy. Ensure that she tells you about the Order, we can get rid of her afterwards, just like her brother." He said. "Have a good evening." His father opened the door and strode out of the room.   
Draco looked after him and tried to remember everything Avery and his father had talked about. They had mentioned the attack, and something about finding out about the Order of the Phoenix, whatever that was, and getting rid of Ron. He swore to himself. His father thought he was only interested in Ginny to find out about the Order, and his father probably had something to do with Ron's sudden departure. _The Imperius curse, that was why he was acting so odd._ He thought quickly, he couldn't just tell Ginny. Not because it would ruin his father's plan but because he couldn't bear it if she never spoke to him again. He would just dodge the subject when his father brought it up, if he asked he'd just make some excuse about her not trusting him enough yet. Somehow he hoped that she did trust him, regardless.  
  
A few days had gone by, and Draco had not mentioned the Order to Ginny even once. Each night his father would wait expectantly in his room to hear news and always his answer was, "She doesn't trust me enough yet."   
One evening Draco was sitting in his room, flipping through a spell book when his door slammed open. His eyes snapped up to see Ginny walk in, furious tears were streaming down her cheeks. "What's wrong?" he asked, walking over to her as he through the book aside.  
"Look! I've written to Ron three or four times now and he never answers, just sends them back, look he didn't even open them!" She said, handing Draco one of the many letters.   
"What owl did you use?"   
"That awful eagle owl."   
Draco couldn't see why Ron would ignore her like this, maybe it was Famine's fault. "Maybe Famine couldn't find them, you know since that mud- ,er, Granger lives with muggles." He said.   
"I suppose... should I just stop writing him? I mean either the bird can't find him or he's ignoring me."   
"I don't want to give advice on this."   
Ginny nodded and sat on his bed, she wiped a tear away with the back of her hand and said, "Do you think the letters even made it to him?"   
"I don't know." Draco sat next to her on the bed and said, "I don't think Ron would just ignore you like that."   
"But he left, and I never thought he'd do that either."   
Draco stayed silent. He knew that his father had something to do with this; maybe he was blocking the letters. Ginny got up and walked towards the door to leave. "Hey," he caught her hand. "Don't worry about it. Goodnight." He gave her a light kiss on the cheek and she smiled slightly. "Goodnight, Draco." He looked back down at the letter once she had shut the door. Curious he tore it open and read.   
_Ron,   
Why aren't you answering me? I've sent several letters and you keep sending them back, not even opening them. You know, I don't care anymore. Everyone's dead except you, but with how you're acting, you're dead to me as well. Best hope I don't see you on the train, I swear if you haven't written by then, I'll never speak to you again.  
The only family you've got left, Gin_  
Draco shook his head. How could everything have gotten so off track in just a few weeks?  
  
Ginny woke up the next day and was getting ready to go to breakfast. She opened the wardrobe, thinking jeans and a tee-shirt, but all that was in the wardrobe was a black halter top and short black skirt. She tried closing and opening the doors six times, always ending up with the same outfit. She vaguely wondered if they were doing something today and she was expected to wear this or if Draco was trying to get her to dress up for him.   
Thinking she was quite clever, she opened her trunk but realized that was empty as well. Sighing she changed into the outfit and ran a brush through her hair. She caught a glimpse of a tiny gray owl heading for the window a few floors below her. She slipped into a pair of heels and headed down to breakfast.   
Lucius Malfoy grinned to himself as he saw Ginny come downstairs. He had purposely tampered with her wardrobe, hoping to make his son more than enthusiastic about his task. He glanced at his son and was pleased to see his eyes looking Ginny up and down. Ginny sat down next to Draco and he whispered something that she smiled at.   
Draco was absolutely stunned. Ginny smiled at him when he mentioned having another fencing lesson and he grinned back. He took her hand and stroked it with his fingers. Ginny then said, "I'm going to need that to eat, you know."   
"Guess you'll have to go hungry."   
"No one makes me go hungry." She said taking her hand back and piling some eggs on her plate. Draco went back to his own eggs and felt his father's eyes on him. He looked up and saw his father looking at him approvingly. _So he still thinks I'm faking does he, what an absolute nutter._ He thought, turning back to his food. What was he going to do if Ginny did tell him about the Order? Lie he supposed, he knew that she probably cared about the Order considering her family was killed just for being in it. _She'd hate me if I helped to bring it down.  
_A brown barn owl swooped in through the window and dropped an envelope in his outstretched hand and took the other to Ginny. It was their Hogwarts letters. He ripped the seal open, he had suddenly gone cold; in here were his test results. Ginny seemed to have remembered this and turned to him, "How'd you score?" she asked.   
"No idea, you tell me." He said, handing her the letter he hadn't read. Ginny took it and unfolded it.   
"I can't believe that you failed everything, Draco." She said shocked.   
"What?! Give me that!" He had gone white and his father chocked on his food.   
She laughed and said, "Just joking."   
"Not funny." He said, getting control of himself.   
"Sorry." She said, not the least bit fazed by Mr. Malfoy's death glare. She read off of the parchment while everyone listened rapt with attention. "Mr. Malfoy, we congratulate you on your test results and hope you continue with your education at Hogwarts this September. We are pleased to say you had the second highest test average out of your entire year. Wow, that's great Draco." She said, looking at him with a look of awe on her face.   
Draco smiled back at her; she was probably the first person to ever congratulate him on his grades like that. But his smile vanished when his father rose to his feet. "Second to whom?" He demanded.   
Ginny blanched at his tone. Draco, knowing what was coming stood up to face his father. His mother had looked away and Ginny sat there, shocked, when his father hit him an awful blow with his staff. Draco grimaced and turned away, his forehead bleeding badly. "What did you do that for?" Ginny shouted, standing up. "His grades are fine!"   
Lucius suddenly raised his staff to strike her, but Draco moved in front of her. This blow hurt his whole body. He crumbled to his knees and looked up to see his father grab Ginny by her throat. "Never speak against me again. Do you understand?" He said coldly. Her face was turning blue, he was chocking her.   
"Let go of her." Draco hissed, getting to his feet.   
His father released her and Ginny put a hand to her throat. She bit her lip when he smashed the staff into Draco's back. Draco caught a chair to steady his self and heard his father say, "Don't you stand against me ever again, boy."   
He swept away from the room and Narcissa immediately moved over to where they were. She held her son's chin and said, "Let me see." Draco shut his eyes and then turned so she could see him.  
Ginny held a hand to her mouth and said in barely more than a whisper, "Draco I'm so sorry."   
He tried to smile and said, "Don't be. You're the first person to not give me a hard time about my grades."   
Narcissa snapped her fingers, summoning a house-elf and said to her son, "Go on and sit down." Ginny watched with tears in her eyes as the house-elf tried to fix his bruises and cuts without magic. Narcissa explained that Lucius didn't allow magic to heal the beatings aftermath, as even more of a punishment.   
When the elf was about to move his shirt up to see his back he said swiftly, "No."   
"B-but Master, Zippy must fix your back." The house-elf squeaked.   
"No, I don't want Ginny to see that." He looked pointedly at his mother, who led Ginny to the other room. Once Ginny had left the room, Draco pulled the shirt up so the elf could attempt to fix the new slash across his back. He was glad she hadn't seen it. He hated to see it when he changed, there were long uneven slashes running from his neck to his waist, each with various colors depending on how hard he had been hit. After each beating they would be cut open again and burn like mad. The house-elf finished and he pulled his shirt back down. His mother came back in with a tear streaked Ginny. He frowned and walked up to Ginny, turning her to face him. "I said don't be sorry." He whispered.   
She stifled a sob and he wiped a tear off her cheek with his thumb. "Well, I suggest you two stay away from the Manor for today. I don't want your father anymore angry than he already is." She picked up their letters and handed them to Draco saying, "They are good grades, dear."   
Draco nodded and said, "We'll just be going." He went over to the fireplace and threw in some floo powder. Ginny noticed that Draco waited till his mother had gone before letting her inside. "Go to Diagon Alley, I'll come after." Ginny said 'Diagon Alley' and spun away in a series of green flames.   
She came out in Flourish and Blotts and turned to the fireplace again. Draco stumbled out and she caught his arm so he wouldn't fall over. "Are you alright?" she asked, as he straightened himself.   
"Yeah, thanks. Hitting the floor wouldn't have been all too pleasant."   
"Draco?" she asked, quietly.   
"Yes?"   
"Why did you wait for your mum to leave before we did?"   
"My father knows when he's being lied to. If she doesn't tell us or hear us then she's not lying to him and he won't hurt her." He said, looking away from her.   
"I'm s-"   
Draco put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't. Let's just forget it, okay?" Ginny nodded and he pulled out their Hogwarts letters. "What's first?"   
"Gringott's" They went to the bank and got their money for books. Draco watched Ginny walk inside her family's vault. There was gold all around the room, in small mounds. He didn't realize why she was so upset; she wouldn't have any problem buying school supplies this year. Ginny bit her lip and remembered the thousand galleons that Harry had given the twins for their joke shop. Here it all was. She smiled sadly and scooped some into her leather pouch.   
"You okay?" Draco asked her.   
"Yeah." They went and got his money next and then went down the street to get their books at Flourish and Blotts. Ginny was holding both Draco's and her books, so he wouldn't have to, and Draco was checking the list again.   
"Hey Ginny."   
Ginny looked up and smiled, "Hey Seamus."   
"What are you doing with Malfoy?" He asked, trying to see if she needed any help.   
"Buying books." She said. Ginny noticed that Draco's eyes were narrowed at her brother's friend.   
"Need any help?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.   
"No thanks. See you later."   
"Definitely." He said, giving Draco a calculating glance before leaving.   
"What," Draco began, "Is it with all of you Gryfindors uniting against the common enemy?"   
"You're not the common enemy, Draco." Ginny said, "They just don't know it."   
"Well who does know it?" he asked exasperatedly.   
"I know it." She said, giving him a kiss. Draco took the pile of books from her arms and set them on the table. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to himself. Draco kissed her and she responded immediately. She put a hand on his face and the other holding his shoulder. He walked her into the back of the bookshelf and she took a sharp intake of breath.   
"Did I hurt you?" he asked concerned.   
"Just stood on my foot, that's all." She slipped out of her shoes and put her feet on top of his. He grinned and kissed her again.   
"Ginny? Malfoy!?" Ginny's eyes snapped open, as did Draco's.   
"Bloody Gryfindors." Draco muttered.   
"Neville, listen-" Ginny began, Draco letting go of her.   
"Y-your brother is going to kill you, both of you." He added.   
"He's not going to kill anyone if no one tells him, Neville." Ginny said.   
"He'll cut me to pieces if I don't tell him, besides... it's, its Malfoy!"   
"Listen up Longbottom-"   
"Draco, don't." Ginny caught onto his robes and he stayed where he was. But that didn't prevent him from shooting daggers at Neville. Ginny let go of him and walked over to Neville. He was almost eight inches taller than her without her shoes on. Draco watched as she started talking to him, trying to convince him not to tell Ron.  
"I don't know, I mean, Malfoy?"  
"He's saved my neck a load of times just in the past few days. Just trust my judgment on this alright?"  
"Fine, but if Ron does find out, I knew nothing about this." He said.  
"Thank you, Neville." Ginny hugged him and he left.   
Draco walked back over to her and said, "Are you sure he won't tell?"   
"Positive. Whether he's forgetful or not, Neville doesn't lie."   
"You sure, cause I could threaten to disembowel him."   
"Now that wouldn't match up to my saying how sweet you are would it?"   
"Probably not." Draco played with her hair and said, "How about we pay for these books and fine somewhere more private?"   
"Sounds good to me." They purchased the books and had no sooner gotten to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, when it began to pour. Draco snapped his fingers and Nellie appeared next to them with a crack.   
"Yes Master?"   
"Take these back to the Manor, please." He said, giving her the stack of books. Nellie's eyes widened when he said please but she merely disappeared with a second crack.   
"Uh oh, Seamus is here." Ginny said, holding his arm.   
"Great. Who'll we run into next? Pothead you think?" He swore when Seamus started walking towards them. "Where do you want to go?"   
"Want to rough Muggle London?" she suggested.   
"That'd be great." Draco put an arm around her shoulders and led her outside. It was raining worse than they thought and they dashed across the street. He could tell that Ginny was ice cold. Water was streaking down her bare back and shoulders. "Come on." He pulled her into a coffee shop. It was all warm and the coffee smell made him ache with hunger. "Drat!"   
"What?" she asked, pushing her wet curls off of her face.   
"I don't have any muggle money."   
"Not a problem." She said, reaching into her money pouch.   
"You have some?"   
"No."   
"Then how is this not a problem?"   
Ginny grinned and pulled out a galleon. She walked up to the counter and said to the cashier, "Two coffees and a slice of apple pie."   
"Pumpkin." Draco said from behind her shoulder.   
"A slice of apple pie and a slice of pumpkin." She said, correcting herself.   
The young man at the counter seemed to be a few good years older than Ginny and Draco, but it didn't intimidate her at all. He gave Draco's robes a funny look and Draco asked, "What can't you tell that it's raining?" He scowled and repeated her order before he came back with two steaming coffees and two slices of pie.   
Ginny put the galleon on the counter and looked him in the eye. He looked down at it and hurriedly scooped it into his own pocket. Ginny smiled and gave Draco his pie and coffee. "Let's go get a seat."   
They ate their pie and drank their coffee while having a nice discussion about how crafty Ginny was. "I mean, you made him think he could just go out and spend that."   
"Yeah." Ginny said quietly as if she was going to be scolded.   
"It was brilliant!With that cunning why aren't you in Slytherien?" She flashed him a smile and took a sip of coffee. They left the coffee shop and were pleased to see that the rain wasn't pouring quite so hard. "So what do you want to do now? Go back and get told off by another of your brother's friends, because I'll resent that if you say yes."  
Ginny smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Anything you want."   
"Anything?"   
"Well maybe not anything." Draco laughed and kissed her. Ginny thought how cute he looked with the gel out of his hair; it was just in front of his face like everyone else's. She liked the sound of his laugh too. They didn't care that some people were stopping to stare at them, that mothers would click their tongues with disapproval. They just kissed each other like they were the only two there, instead of just a few in a crowded street.  
  
They flooed home a little after seven-thirty. Ginny kissed him goodnight and headed up to her room on the third floor while Draco made his way to the kitchens to get the books from Nellie. Just as he was heading down the cellar steps that led to the kitchen a hand came out of no where and gripped his shoulder. Draco took a step back and saw Lucius' cold face staring at him. "What did you learn?" he hissed.   
"She, she didn't want to tell me." Draco lied. He was as scared as he had been that morning.   
"You know, boy, I was willing to overlook your stupidity at taking her beating for her, but perhaps you are cleverer than I had thought. I had hoped she would feel in debt to you for protecting her like that but apparently this was too much to hope for. I want to know everything about that Order tomorrow, and you will tell me or their will be severe consequences, do you understand, boy?"   
"Yes Father."   
"Good, now go to bed." Draco nodded and left the kitchen without even taking the books. He headed straight to his room and shut the door behind him. Draco slumped to the floor, with his hands on his face. _What am I going to do?_  
  
Ginny walked into her bedroom. She shut the door and had just slipped out of her shoes when someone grabbed her out of the shadows. He threw her on the bed and pulled the black sheets over her head, suffocating her. Ginny screamed and he pressed her against the mattress, pulling the blanket tighter and tighter over her face. He pummeled her stomach and she gasped in pain. He stopped hurting her and the blanket loosened so she could breathe. Ginny gasped for air and lay in the bed long enough to get her bearings. When she pushed the blanket off she saw the shimmering green words that were written on her mirror.   
**Consider this a warning**


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five-Trust   
Draco was stabbing at his eggs the next morning. His father and mother were sitting across from him, and he wondered where Ginny was. He thought to himself, _what should I do? Ask her about the Order or get beaten to death?_ Neither seemed pleasant. He looked to the stairs for about the eighth time that morning and frowned when he didn't see Ginny there.   
Draco put his fork down and said, "May I be excused?" Lucius Malfoy caught his eye and gave a curt nod. Draco stood up and went up to Ginny's room. When he opened the door he heard a small sob and Ginny threw her arms around him and burst into tears. She was still in the clothes from the day before and looked as if she hadn't slept all night.   
"What's wrong? Ginny?" Draco held her by her shoulders and looked her in the eye. She was death pale and there was a bruise on her collar bone. "What happened?"   
Ginny buried her face in his shoulder and chocked out, "Someone attacked me."   
Draco held her against him and looked around the room. His heart stopped when he saw the mirror, green letters stood out clearly, spelling, **Consider this a warning**. _Warning for what?_ He thought. _Of course, it's written to me_. "Tell me about the Order."   
"What!?" Ginny pulled away from him and backed up a few feet.   
"The Order of the Phoenix, tell me everything."   
"I-I can't believe this." She whispered, putting her hand behind herself and on the vanity to steady her. Draco didn't see her hand shakily pull the drawer open and clutch a silver object inside it.  
"Ginny I'm not going to hurt you, but this needs to stop, I've got to tell him." Ginny shook her head desperately as he walked towards her. He reached a hand out to touch her and Ginny recoiled, ripped out a small knife and thrust it into his stomach. Draco gasped and fell to his knees. She pulled the knife out of his flesh and backed away from him.   
She still gripped the bloody knife, tears running down her face. Draco clutched his stab wound just as the door burst open. Three men ran into the room. One raised his wand at her. Ginny threw the knife at him and it caught directly in the nape of his neck. His eyes widened and he fell to the ground, dead. Draco blacked out just as his father grabbed Ginny.  
  
Draco's eyes snapped open. He was in his own bed and... He reached down to where Ginny had stabbed him and saw only a scar. _What on earth_? He saw a house-elf in the far corner, mixing a potion in a cauldron. He groaned and asked, "What happened?"   
The house-elf jumped and turned to face him. It bowed low to the ground and squeaked, "Young Miss stabbed you, Master. Master's father took her away."   
"Away where?" Draco said rising out of the bed.   
"To the room, Master." The elf said, fearfully.   
Draco leapt out of the bed and grabbed his wand from his bedside cabinet. He ran to the door and raced downstairs. The room was a place where Lucius did Dark Arts without Ministry detection. Why he was doing this, why was he trying to save someone who had just tried to kill him? _Because I love her_. He sprinted to the drawing room and shot a spell at one of the many stone tiles on the floor. "Alohomora!" The stone vanished, leaving a spindly staircase that led downstairs.   
Draco quickly descended and ran down a black corridor to the room everyone so feared. Candles on the wall were lit. A man turned to face him, his father. He faltered and put his wand to his side. "Ah, Draco, so good of you to join us and just in time to hear what Ginerva has to say." Draco looked past him to see Avery holding Ginny by her shoulders. She looked up in his eyes and resigning, closed her own. Lucius raised his wand to her and bellowed, "Crucio." The spell was aimed at her heart and Ginny crumbled. The only thing holding her up was Avery's arms. Lucius sneered, seeing her biting her lip so she wouldn't scream out.   
Draco watched in horror as his father lifted his wand and then shot the curse a second time. This time she screamed. Her scream was desperate and while she was being tortured she screamed, "Help me, please!" Draco shut his eyes and tried to block out her screams. "Draco please!"   
_ Enough, Enough!_   
"Please!"   
_ Stop, stop!_ "STOP IT!" Lucius pulled his wand back, he was so startled. Draco ran to Avery and shouted, "Let go of her!" He pushed Avery off and caught Ginny before she hit the floor.   
"Thank God." She whispered, when she felt Draco holding her. Her head fell against his chest and she gripped his shoulders, hard. Draco gently set her down and turned to face his father, pulling up his wand.   
"What are you doing!?" Lucius shouted at his son.   
Draco hissed, "You won't touch her again. You'll have to go through me first."   
Lucius' eyes narrowed and he spat, "You fool! Crucio!" Draco dropped his wand before he could utter a spell. He was screaming before he hit the floor. This was torture like he'd never known. Words didn't describe it. His scars were being reopened; he was being cut, burned, and horribly murdered.   
Ginny raised her head and moved to grab the wand. He heard Ginny scream as Avery pulled her up as his father's next target. Ginny clawed at his hands and reached for Draco's fallen wand. She couldn't reach it. Avery laughed as he tried to pull her to her feet. Draco felt the curse lift and his father turned his wand on Ginny. Before he finished the spell her foot desperately kicked out and knocked the wand straight to Draco.   
He snatched it and gasped, "Stupefy!" The wand made a sound like a gunshot. Lucius fell to the ground. Draco turned to Avery and growled, "Put her down." Avery threw Ginny to the floor and ripped out his wand but Draco had stupefied him before he had even the time to point it at him. Draco lowered the wand, turned back to Ginny and ran to her side. She let Draco pull her to her feet and was about to say something, but he cut her off. "Come on then."  
"Wait." Ginny clutched his robes and said quickly, "There're more of them here."   
"What? How many?"   
"At least a dozen more." Draco swore and then froze when he heard a faint 'Alohomora' from upstairs. "Here." He grabbed her wrist and hurried down a second black corridor. They came out in a room lined with shelves, bearing poisons and other foul things. Draco raked the room with his eyes. They rested on a small culvert in the corner of the room. It was boarded up with huge wood beams. It was the drain that led to the lake. He gripped Ginny's shoulders and asked, "Can you swim?"  
"Yes."   
He pointed his wand at the drain and said, "Reducto!" The crisscrossed beams exploded and water began to viciously flow into the room. They went through the drain and made to swim for the surface. Ginny didn't realize how deep the lake was and sunk to the floor. She furiously ripped off her shoes and kicked off of the lakebed.   
Her head quickly surfaced and she looked all around her for Draco. "Draco?! Draco!" She began to panic, _where was he_? His head popped up a few feet away from her and he swam over to her. He had ripped his cloak off so as not to sink and his boots as well.  
"Can you make it to the other side?" Ginny nodded, shivering like mad. They made their way to the bank almost a mile away. When they reached the shore, Draco dragged himself out of the water and lay on his back on the grass.   
Ginny wearily stood up about four feet from the shore and walked over to Draco. She leaned over him, her legs laying over his. Her wet curls ran down like a curtain over Draco's face. "Thank you." She whispered, her face inches over his.   
"Your welcome." He said, a faint smile on his lips. She rested her head on his chest and he said hoarsely, "You know, it kind of took me by surprise when you just stabbed me like that."   
Ginny raised her head and said with shame, "I didn't know who to trust."   
"Do you know now?"   
"I think so." She said, a smile coming on her lips. Draco frowned when he saw how cold she really was, her lips were a faint blue and she was death pale. He knew that he could look little better. She laid her head down again and closed her eyes. Draco put an arm around her and laid back, exhaustion finally taking him.  
  
"I can't believe she's alive."  
"Dumbledore said they were just about gone, something about hypothermia."   
"Do you think she'll be alright?"   
"Yes." Ginny's eyes fluttered open and she saw Ron, Harry, and Hermione all crowded around her bed. "Told you so." Harry said, smiling.   
Ron's haggard face formed into a grin and he wrapped Ginny in a hug. "How are you doing?" He asked.   
"W-what's happened?"   
"You didn't answer any of my letters. I didn't know what to think, after about the fourth one we called the Order and they found you by the lake."   
"Your letters? You never sent any letters."   
"I did, maybe Lucius was having them blocked or something. Anyway, they brought you to St. Mungos straight away, and here we are." Ginny's eyes took in the white linen sheets and the beds a few feet away from her own. She noticed she was wearing a sleeveless white nightgown also.   
"What happened to you though?" Hermione asked.   
"Where's Draco?" Ginny asked, ignoring her question. She was looking around her, expecting to see him in one of the other beds.   
"That git, who cares? You know, when they found you, he wasn't letting them take you. He even tried to hex Mad-Eye, called him a few choice words and such." Ron said.   
"Where is he?" Ginny asked again.   
"Across the hall." Harry said.   
Ginny climbed out of the bed and headed for the door when Ron grabbed her, "What are you doing, the healers said you had to stay still."   
"I have to see Draco." Ginny pushed his hand away and hurried down the corridor.   
Ron turned to Harry as his sister left and said, "She's out of her mind."   
Ginny ran barefoot to the Fin le Kruitt ward. She saw Draco, who was sitting up looking rather well, tossing his wand in the air and catching it one handed. When he caught it his eyes took in the red head standing in the doorway. He let go of the wand and stood up next to his bed. Ginny hurried over to him and he threw his arms around her. He was in white pajamas and his hair fell in front of his face. Ginny laid her head against him and closed her eyes. He put his head on top of hers.  
They heard someone rush in and shout, "What is going on!?"   
Draco irritably pulled away to see the Dream Team in the doorway. Ginny's hand came up and rested on his cheek, "Forget them." She whispered, kissing him again. 


End file.
